Je t'aime p'tit frère J'aurais dû te l'dire avant
by Stelly.be
Summary: Mickey n'arrête pas avec ses blagues ... Et Raph en paie très cher les conséquences ! Fic très touchante à la fin ! (6 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime p'tit frère ... J'aurais dû te l'dire avant**

**Attention :** Je ne possède pas TMNT !

Nouvelle traduction les amis :) En tout, 6 chapitres :)

**Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Who am I. Well. I'm just me sous le titre de "Love ya lil bro Should've told ya before" ! ! ! ! !**

"Character death ... be careful" - Mort du personnage ... soyez prudents

Beaucoup de Mickey et Raph :)

Début de la traduction ...

* * *

><p>"C'est bon, espèce d'idiot ! J'en ai marre de tes stupides blagues !"<p>

"Allez dude ! C'était pas si méchant que ça. D'ailleurs ... Le rose te va beaucoup mieux hahahahaha !"

"Pourquoi nos sessions d'entraînement ne peuvent pas se passer normalement ?" Dit Léo en se frottant les tempes avec agacement.

"Sommes-nous normaux ?" A demandé Don.

"Nan."

"C'est vrai, d'ailleurs..."

"Nan c'est bon, j'ai compris ... Hey, quelqu'un à envie de pizza ?"

"Moi !" Dit Mickey joyeusement.

"Pareil pour moi."

"Heu ... Raph ... ?"

"Nan ... J'me casse !"

"Ok ... A tout à l'heure, mais reste en dehors des ennuis." Raph était sur le point de partir ... Mais il eut une idée ... Une idée diabolique.

"Hé les gars ... Heu ... Et si ... Et si j'allais chercher les pizzas ?

"Ok ... Heu ... T'en est sur ?"

"Ouais ... Pourquoi pas."

"Hé bien ... Alors, une végétalienne et ... Mickey, tu veux quelle sorte de pizza ?"

"Hawaïenne s'il vous plaît !"

"Ok ... Je serai bientôt de retour ..." Dit Raph en quittant le Repère, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm ... Vous trouvez pas que c'est trop gentil de sa part ? Je veux dire, c'est de Raph que nous parlons ici..." Déclara Donnie avec inquiétude.<p>

"Vous inquiétez pas les gars ! Vous pensez qu'il va nous empoisonner ? Hahaha"

"Ha-Ha-Ha Mickey." Dit Léo en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps...<p>

"Bienvenue chez Lucali ! Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Une pizza végétalienne, une "spéciale viande" et une hawaïenne ..."

"Très bons choix, monsieur. Quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Ouais ... Il y a quelques ... Ingrédients "spéciaux" que je voudrais ajouter à l'hawaïenne ..." Dit Raph avec un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard ...<p>

"Je meurs de faim ! Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer Raph pour les pizzas..." Se lamenta Mickey.

"Les pizzas sont arrivées !" Cria Raph quand il est entré au Repère.

"Regardez qui est enfin de retour ! Monsieur Lent-De-La-Carapace !" Taquina Mickey.

"J'vous avais dit qu'il allait bientôt arriver." Déclara Donnie.

"Ok les gars ... Une végétalienne pour Léo et Donnie ... Une spéciale viande pour moi ... Et une hawaïenne avec une petite surprise pour Mickey."

"Raph ... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec cette pizza ?" Demanda Léo avec inquiétude.

"Relax Fearless ! Le livreur de pizza a dit qu'aujourd'hui y avait des ingrédients spéciaux pour l'hawaïenne alors ..."

"C'est bon Léo ! J'aime bien goûter de nouvelles saveurs ! ... Ok ... Il ne se passe rien ..." Dit Mickey en goûtant la première tranche.

Les autres firent de même ... Mais le sourire de Raph ne quitta jamais son visage ... Il a attendu, attendu et attendu ... Et ...

"Mhhh ... Je ne sens ... Aucune différence ... Je pense qu'ils ..." Mais soudain ... Il sentit une saveur particulière très épicée sur sa langue et dans sa gorge...

"Oh shell* ! SHELL, SHELL ! (tousse) QU'EST-CE QUE ... (tousse) ... QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT FOUTU AVEC CETTE PIZZA !"

"Oh ... rien, juste quelques piments forts par-ci par là ... Et de la sauce Tabasco ... Et, t'as déjà entendu parler de la sauce Pico de Gallo ?"

"Raph ... Ce sont les sauces les plus épicées au monde !" Dit Donnie avec colère.

"Et alors ? ... Je pensais qu'il aimait goûter de "nouvelles saveurs" ... C'est pas vrai Mickey ?" Dit Raph avec un petit rire dans le fond de la gorge.

"DE L'EAU ... DE L'EAU ... J'AI BESOIN D'EAU ! ..." Cria Mickey.

"Tiens ..." Raph tendit un verre à Mickey qui le bu d'une seule traite ... mais ...

"AHHHHH ! QU'EST-CE QUE ... ! RAPH EST-CE QUE T'ES CINGLé ?! ..." Cria Mickey une seconde fois ... La raison ? Ce n'était pas de l'eau, c'était du café bien chaud !

"Raph !" Hurla Léo avec colère.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! REVANCHE ! DOUCE DOUCE REVANCHE !" Dit Raph en rigolant.

"C'était pas marrant Raph ! Allez, viens Mickey, allons chercher un peu d'eau ..."

"Hehehehe ... Hahaha ... Tellement ... Hahaha ... Hilarant !" Dit Raph en essuyant quelques larmes.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Raph alla directement à son sac de box. Un Mickey très en colère regarda à l'intérieur du dojo. Il va faire payer Raph. Mais comment ? ... Puis, une idée !<p>

"He he ... Tu vas me le payer Raph !" Pensa Mickey en faisant son chemin vers sa chambre. Il chercha après un petit ami que Raph n'allait pas être heureux de rencontrer. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il alla dans la chambre de Raph pour y déposer son nouveau colocataire sur son hamac. Puis, il parti poursuivre son plan...

"Tout ce que j'ai à faire ... Est de patienter ... Hehehe..." Dit Mickey en pouffant de rire après avoir terminé. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le dojo une seconde fois.

"Hey Mickey ! Tu veux une autre pizza hawaïenne ?! Hehehe..." Taquina Raph.

"Ha-Ha-Ha ... C'était tellemeeeeeent marrant !" Dit Mickey avec une voix sarcastique.

"Allez Mickey ! T'es tout le temps en train de me faire des bagues ... Tu peux pas en subir une une fois de temps en temps ?"

"Ok, ok ... C'était une bonne blague, je l'avoue ... Mais tu n'as encore rien vu Raphie-Boy !"

"Tu penses pas qu'on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui ?! J'veux dire, allez quoi ! Donne-moi une pause !"

"Ok, ok ... Plus de blagues pour aujourd'hui..."

Soudain, l'alarme de sécurité s'activa.

"Les gars, on a de la compagnie !" Cria Donnie.

"Qui c'est cette fois ?"

"Les Ninjas Foots, près du tunnel est."

"Ces débiles ne sont jamais fatigués ?" Dit Raph avec colère.

"Khan* a du les envoyer pour nous trouver ... Donnie, va chercher le Sewer Slider*. On ne peut pas les laisser trouver le nouveau Repaire." Commanda Léo.

"J'y suis !"

"Ok les gars ... Let's do this* !"

* * *

><p>Voila, chapitre 1 terminé :P Chapitre deux mercredi prochain (ou avant :P)<p>

Heu, je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais l'action arrivera d'ici 1 chapitre ou eux... :P

*Shell : équivalent de "merde", mais moins vulgaire :3

*Khan : deuxième commandant des Foots, bien sur, ennemi les tortues (voir série 2003).

*Sewer Slider : un des véhicule des tortues (voir série 2003).

*Let's do this : faisons-le, en français (beaucoup plus cool en anglais :P)

**Fic originale ? ... Dans mes favoris ! :)**

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ^^ (le reste va devenir beaucoup plus sérieux :P) Et je vous dis à bientôt ^^ !

**Stelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je t'aime p'tit frère ... J'aurais dû t'le dire avant ...**

**Attention : **Je ne possède pas TMNT !

**Cette fic appartient à Who am I. Well. I'm just me, sous le titre de "Love ya lil bro Should've told ya before" !**

Chapitre deux :3

Début de la traduction ...

* * *

><p>Les tortues quittèrent directement le Repère. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un petit groupe de ninja Foots.<p>

"Les gars ... Ils sont là !" Cria Mickey.

"Chut ! Mickey ! Tu vas nous ..." Les Foots les avaient trouvés et se préparaient à combattre.

"Merci beaucoup crétin !"

"Quoi !"

"Les gars, fin de discussion !" Dit Léo en dégainant ses Katanas.

Un Foot jeta quelques Shurikens et Don les arrêta à l'aide de son Bô.

Léo faisait face à trois ninjas. Il aperçut un quatrième se faufiler derrière lui, et il choisit ce moment pour attaquer le premier. Il se pencha vers l'avant, se laissant tomber pour mieux s'accroupir et balayer le premier ninja. Il frappa le quatrième en plein dans les chevilles et attrapa ses bras, le tirant vers l'arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment. Dans ce même mouvement, il se jeta sur l'homme à terre et lui jeta un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, histoire de s'assurer que le ninja n'allait plus causer d'ennuis.

Une épée fendit l'air verticalement. Raph l'esquiva. L'arme s'écrasa à terre, laissant jaillir quelques étincelles. Don rejoignit Raph dans la bataille. Des lames ont étés lancées mais il les esquiva agilement d'un bon sur le côté. Trois autres lames ont étés jetées, forçant Don à reculer. Une des lames le frôla de tellement près qu'il pu sentir l'air contre sa peau.

"Mickey ! Arrête de rêvasser et vas aider Don !" Cria Léo.

"Oh, d'accord." Il fit tournoyer ses Nunchakus et les balança sur la tête du ninja, l'assommant.

"Ça va Donnie ?!"

"Ouais ... Rien de grave." Dit-il quand Mickey l'aida à se relever du sol humide.

Les ninjas commencèrent à quitter les lieux, avec quelques blessures mineures.

"Et n'rev'nez plus !" Cria Raph quand le dernier ninja partit. Mais, d'un coup ... Un Shuriken venu de nulle pars fut lancé à toutes vitesses sur Mickey.

"Mickey, bouges !" Cria Raph quand il se jeta devant son petit frère, attrapant le Shuriken en plein dans son bras. Le sang coulait lentement sur sa peau quand il gémit de douleur.

"Raph !" Cria Léo quand il se mit à genoux à coté de son frère.

"Je vais ... bien, je vais bien!" Dit Raph, toujours en gémissant.

"Allez, rentrons au Repère..." Dit-il quand il aida Raph à se relever.

* * *

><p>Une fois que la blessure de Raph fut soignée, Mickey s'assit à coté de lui dans le canapé.<p>

"Hey ... Heu ... Comment va ta blessure ? ..."

"Nah !T'inquiètes ... J'ai d'ja eu pire que ça ..." Dit Raph en baillant. Ils ne dirent plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Mickey casse ce silence.

"Merci"

"Pour quoi ? ... Ça ?" Raph pointa sa blessure "C'est rien frangin."

"Quand même ... Merci." Mickey sourit.

"Rha arrêtes ça Mickey... Tu sais que j'te protégerai toujours."

"Je sais ... Je voulais juste te remercier."

"Ok, ok ... De rien ... Ça te va ?"

"Hehe ... Ouais en quelques sortes ... Et, ne t'inquiètes pas, y'aura plus de blagues cette semaine, ok ?"

"Ok... Hé bien..." *Bâillement* "...J'vais m'coucher ... Bonne nuit les gars..." Raph quitta le salon.

* * *

><p>"En fait, ce qu'il à fait aujourd'hui était sympa ... Surtout venant de la part de Raph..." Déclara Léo.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Hé bien, malgré la blague du "bandana rose" ... Il a fait attention à Mickey."

"C'est logique, il est notre frère. Il devait le faire, qu'on le veuille ou non." Expliqua Don.

"C'est pas vrai Don ... Quand Raph est en colère contre l'un d'entre nous, il nous ignore complètement ... Mais aujourd'hui ..."

"Woah ... Tu veux dire qu'il s'en fou de ces blagues après tout..."

"Non, je veux dire..." Léo et Don ne cessaient de parler du comportement de Raph, quand Mickey les interrompit.

"Les gars ... les gars ... Oubliez tout ... J'm'en fou complètement de savoir si Raph m'en veux encore ou pas, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, et je le remercie... Et je lui ai promis de ne plus lui faire de blagues cette semaine... ... Attendez... Oh shell ! ...Je l'ai oubliée celle là..."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Don.

* * *

><p>Un cri sortit de la chambre de Raph. Il avait fait un bon en arrière après avoir vu une araignée sur son hamac, frappant sa tête contre le mur. Quand il vit une corde, il tira dessus, essayant de se relever, mais un seau remplis de sauce tomate tomba et se renversa sur sa tête. Les gars coururent à l'étage pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais tout ce qu'ils virent était un Raphaël à terre, à moitié assommé, enduis de sauce tomate.<p>

"Raph...Qu'est-ce que ..." Don essayait de contenir son rire, mais la peine était déjà perdue d'avance ...

"Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! ...Uh ? ... Qu'est-ce que qu'il ... *rires étouffés* ...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est ... *rires étouffés" ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! Heheheheheee..."

"Raph ! Ne vas pas dans ta ... Uh-ho trop tard..." Dit Mickey quand il arriva et vit Raph allongé sur le sol, le corps à moitié baignant dans de la sauce tomate.

"...!" Raph se leva avec colère.

"Raph calmes-toi ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas prévenus ... Je ...J'avais oublié !" Dit Mickey en tentant de s'expliquer.

"Je sauve ta carapace ... Et c'est tout ce que j'ai en retour ! Espèce de crétin !"

"Raph je suis désolé, je suis désolé ... J'étais en colère contre toi et je ... et je ... S'il te plaît Raph pardonnes-moi ..."

"Ho non ! Pas cette fois Mickey ! Toi et tes yeux de chiots vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! Tu peux pas être mature pour une fois dans ta foutue vie ?! Je déteste ton comportement de gamin, Mickey ! Merde je te déteste des fois !" Cria Raph à son frère avant de faire son chemin vers la salle de bain.

"Woah...Je l'avais pas vue venir celle là..." Dit Don en regardant Mickey.

"Il me ... déteste ? Il me déteste ... réellement...?..."

"C'est pas vrai Mickey ... Il est juste en colère." Léo essaya de paraître positif.

"Qui ne le serait pas après cette blague ..." Répondit Don.

"Don, laisses tomber les commentaires pour une fois, ok ?"

"Ok ... Bon sang, il était vraiment fâché cette fois ... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Mickey... C'est pas comme si il n'allait plus jamais te parler ... N'est-ce pas ?..."

"Donatello !"

"Ok, ok !"

* * *

><p><span>Fin de la traduction...<span>

Haha j'ai bien aimé Donnie et ses petites réflexions, pas vous ? xD

Heu aussi non, j'aime assez bien l'idée que Raph ait un accent de Brooklyn, ça lui donne un certain charme :3 donc j'essaye plus ou moins de le faire ressortir, vu que dans la fic originale son accent est assez prononcé ... ^^

**Fic originale ? ... Dans mes favoris ! :P (Ou, voir au début de cette traduction ^^)**

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre ^^ La suite arrive mercredi prochain (normalement...:P)

Et moi, hé bien je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^ Bye Bye :D

**Stelly**


End file.
